1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to apparatus for maintaining cold containerized liquids in a cool state and, more particularly, to a two-part telescopic lightweight portable cooler apparatus for longneck bottles.
2. Description of Related Art
A number of structures for insulating containers have been proposed in the prior art. Perhaps the most familiar is the cylindrical foam jackets or sleeves conventionally used to cool standard cylindrical cans containing beer, soda, and the like. Such devices are plainly inadequate for so-called "longneck" bottle structures. Various other insulating structures exhibit practical drawbacks in that they often leave the bottle contents partially exposed to the air and/or employ cumbersome attachments mechanisms such as mechanical clasps or snaps.